Good Times Bad Times
by SPNfAN200
Summary: *SPOILERS* In "Dark Side of the Moon", it was made clear that the two had been to heaven before then. And this, is one of those times. This is after episode "Jump the Shark" and just before the episode "The Rapture".


**Good Times Bad Times**

**Intro**

The impala parked in the abandoned parking lot of Harold Leonami's old house. The two walked in swiftly, and made their own way inside, undoing the chains on the doors that had been put there by police officer obviously trying to keep kids out. They walked in, shotguns in hand. As they crept into the basement, filled with dust and the disgusting damp smell, Sam noticed something odd. "Dean, help me with this." Sam said, Looking at the 6 foot long, 3 foot wide dresser.

Dean then said, with a smirk, "Well it's definitely a nice piece, but there's no way that's fitting in the car." Sam gave a slight smirk back, and Dean helped him move the dresser. Behind it was a door, with the door knob removed. Dean went at it, put his hand through the hole and opened up the wooded door. Dust came flying out, along with the smell of Death.

Dean Started coughing,

"How do I never get used to that?"

They kept walking, the pantry area took a turn and it started slanting once they took the turn. In that area revealed a mold covered refrigerator. "Dammit, that's nasty." Dean said. "Yea." Sam replied, with a sick look on his face. The refrigerator was locked, so Sam went to it with his lock pick. Suddenly, the door to the pantry closed. A ghostly figure of a woman appeared in front of Dean.

Dean got out his shot gun, but the ghost slammed him up against the fridge, and the gun flew from his hands. Sam went flying to the cement floor beside the fridge. The ghost had it's hand around Dean's neck, which caused Dean's face to start losing color.

Out of nowhere the fridge door just slammed open, freeing Dean from the ghost's grasp. And inside the fridge, Dean then saw, was the remains of Harold Leonami's wife. Behind the ghost, there was Zachariah. He lifted his hand, snapped his fingers. Then, the remains burst into flames and the ghost did the same. Zachariah looked at the two, and with an unfriendly half smile said, "Hello boys, we need to talk."

**Main**

Zachariah sat in the middle of a white room. On a black, leather chair. He had a table next to him, with a bottle of Jack on it, and a glass just beside it. He poured himself a drink and took a sip. Two angels appear behind him. Without even turning around, he said, "Are the boys ready yet?" One of the angels, with a simple tan suit on, with a white undershirt, replied, "One of the angels is just getting them out of their own little pieces of heaven." Zachariah looked up and said, "Good."

The boys appeared, being held by an angel wearing all black, black suit black undershirt, tie, and slacks, and even black sun glasses. Sam looked surprised and weary, while Dean had a slightly pissed look on his face. " Awesome. Keanu Reeves over here got the best of us." Dean said. Zachariah got up from his chair, and suddenly the lights went dim. The room was still white, but the brightness of the room was gone. It wasn't pitch black, but dim.

Zachariah started laughing to himself. "Dean, part of me likes you. The way you joke even at the times that it isn't needed. Gotta keep your game face on for Sammy, huh?" Dean continued looking pissed. "Yea, those were your words right? About two years ago. You guys were in Red Lodge, right. To Mr. Gordon Walker." He laughed sadistically. "Remember him. Good hunter, great when it came to killing fangs." Sam looked at him. "What does any of this have to do with us, now?" Zachariah gave a small shrug and replied, "Nothing specific. Just to let you two understand how long I've been waiting for you to be here. Me and the other big guns have been waiting for you two, for a long time. But me in general, I couldn't care less about you to. Some of my best employees, have been turned so to speak."

"You mean angels." Said Sam with a look.

"Yes. First, Uriel with this whole Lucifer thing, and now Castiel. He was the one who off'd Uriel and now he's thinking about helping you two. He doesn't know we know. So let's just keep that to ourselves." He looked up at the two. "Okay, you gutless sack of crap, what was the point of any of this?" Zachariah's face turned semi-serious. "There's that backtalk again." He then rammed Dean up against the white wall of the heavenly room using his meat puppet's hand to Dean's throat.

"Boy you realize I could make your nightmares come true over and over and over again. And keep doing it. Because you may have already been to hell, but I can correctly remake your slice of heaven to just the standards I need to continuously crush you like the bug you really are." He let go a Dean and Dean fell to the floor. The angel got him up and continued holding him there. Zachariah then took a deep breath of air and walked back.

"The point of this was that with you two missing for just enough amount, your friend Castiel may just show up easy on our radar. And when he returns to heaven he is in for one hell of a fight." He walked to his chair, but he didn't sit down. He picked of his glass of Jack, took a sip. "All the information you two just heard can easily be erased. So in the end this 'Bill and Ted's' to heaven meant nothing to you. It was just convenient to us." He laughed slightly one last time, and raised his hand. "So long guys, it's been great chatting with you." Zachariah then snapped his fingers and they were both in their motel. Their mind erased, and had new memories put in, to explain that night. And when they came back, they were put in there own dreams.

**End**

A bobber of a fishing pole floats in the water as Dean uses it. He is on the boardwalk, fishing, everything is calm as ever. Suddenly, Castiel appears. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" Dean realizes.


End file.
